


the flower rises from the mud and blooms (symbolizing perfection and purity of both the heart and mind)

by kotaka_kun



Series: Lotus [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to take some time to take a closer look at Zuko after watching ATLA for the first time, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Zuko supposed that his idea of what love was was rather warped. Consciously or otherwise, he'd come to think of love as something he had to earn, alongside approval and admiration -- things he'd had to fight hard for even when he'd had his mother. Her fondness and affection for him had been unconditional, yes, but... she'd disappeared, hadn't she?
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Lotus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772995
Kudos: 82





	the flower rises from the mud and blooms (symbolizing perfection and purity of both the heart and mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about Zuko (but then again, don't we all)

Zuko supposed that his idea of what love was was rather warped. Consciously or otherwise, he'd come to think of love as something he had to earn, alongside approval and admiration-- things he'd had to fight hard for even when he'd had his mother. Her fondness and affection for him had been unconditional, yes, but... she'd disappeared, hadn't she?

There was always some part of Zuko -- a young and vulnerable part of him -- that would wonder if it was his fault, if there was anything that he could've done differently to make her stay.

Once she'd gone, it had been all but impossible to gain even the slightest bit of acknowledgement from his father, much less any affection. His father was only too happy to remind him how Azula had simply been born lucky, while Zuko had been lucky to be born. It was hard not to believe those words, when Azula was so naturally gifted, from her bending, to her ruthless demeanor that their father always favored.

Of course, growing up in such a manner, only to have abuse and trauma highlight his metaphorical and literal scars, made it hard to get used to the notion of someone as steadfast and sure as Uncle Iroh being by his side through his darkest days. The concept of kindness that didn't come at a price had become foreign to him, as it had been so conditional for so long. 

His father and sister were as dangerous and volatile as the lightning they could bend; unpredictable, with the power to cause unspeakable damage on a whim. 

Uncle Iroh, on the other hand, felt like an oak tree -- sturdy and unchanging throughout the seasons, and strong during the worst of storms that sought to break its branches. 

After the supposed downfall of the avatar and his subsequent return home, he supposed that he deserved the silence that Uncle Iroh met him with time and time again. Zuko had turned his back on him, after all, supposed traitor or no, and he couldn’t blame his uncle for being angry with him -- after all this time that his uncle had cared for him, tried to make him see the error of his ways, and had only wanted Zuko to find his own path in life, this was how Zuko repaid him; by betraying him in a pathetic attempt to regain his honor. 

He couldn’t blame his uncle if any love he’d had for Zuko was now replaced with scorn and disdain because the things he’d done just proved that he wasn’t worthy of his uncle’s love to begin with.

When Zuko finally came to terms with what he had to do, what his true destiny was, he’d also decided that if there was any way he could earn Uncle Iroh’s love back, he would do whatever it took. He’d taken it for granted all these years, but his time back in the Fire Nation made him realize just how right his uncle had been. His honor was not up to anyone else to redeem, and his happiness was not found in approval from his father. It was up to him to make his own destiny.

But of course Uncle Iroh -- ever patient and forgiving Uncle Iroh -- wasn't even angry with him. Of course he’d been afraid that Zuko had simply lost his way; Zuko had never been able to prove himself not needing his uncle to worry.

Zuko may never have enough words to express just how grateful he is for Uncle Iroh, may never be able to repay him for the kindness and love he'd shown Zuko, even on Zuko's worst days.

He had not been allowed the luxury of experiencing unconditional love since his mother left, but Uncle Iroh, it seemed, was the exception.


End file.
